survivio_suggestionsfandomcom-20200215-history
50v50 suggestions
21. New gamemode. Urban 50 vs 50. I just love making variations of gamemodes, especially 50 vs 50. This is just the city map combined with the 50 vs 50 gamemode. 22. New gun. 7.62mm LMG, the RPD. It has a 100 round magazine and pretty bad accuracy and damage, but it is portable and does not slow you down a lot. 23. New joke consumable. Sandwich. It makes you have infinite everything. New gamemode. 50vs50: fight for the box. It is almost the same as regular 50vs50, but there is a single box in the middle of the bridge instead of multiple wooden crates. The box is similar to an airdrop, but it is very big and it's corners are platinum, not gray or gold. It also has a metal shell like a regular airdrop. The box drops one of the following: USAS-12, AWM-S, Dual DEagle50s, Mk 20 SSR, Potato Cannon, RPG-2, M240b, dual AA12s, M2 Browning, M110a1 SASS/DMR, 10 MIRV grenades, 10 strobes, TAC 50, or the AR-21. You probably know what's going to happen from there. New cannon/launcher and new ammo which should be brown. RPG-2 anti infantry launcher (formerly anti tank launcher). It fires special PG-2 rocket ammunition. The rocket travels as fast as the M1 Garands bullet and deals as much damage as the AWM-S, not including shrapnel. There is only one rocket in it's "magazine". Due to the potential backlash against both the weapon's power and the addition of yet another ammo type, the RPG-2 should only be available in 50vs50: fight for the box. Only 20 rockets may spawn per game (unless a gold or gray airdrop drops a handful) New gun (another weapon type). 50 AE M2 Browning HMG. It shoots at a somewhat slow rate, but it hits like a truck (not literally). It deals 22 damage per hit and has a magazine of 200 bullets. But oh no! You can't move while shooting, so you are exposed! Oof. Only available in 50vs50: fight for the box. New gun. 5.56mm advanced assault rifle (T)AR-21. It is very accurate, it deals 15 damage, and fires very quickly. It's essentially a slightly better SCAR-H. But it's also very light and does not slow you down a lot when firing, run and gun is real. It's only available in 50vs50: fight for the box. New gun. 5.56mm assault rifle M4a1 (not suppressed). I initially thought this was a bad idea, but I've changed my mind. It is a slightly nerfed M4a1-S. It has the accuracy of an MP5, damage of the M4a1-S itself, and a fire rate that is a bit slower than that of the M416. It also has a marginally faster reload than the M4a1-S. It should be rare, but not airdrop-worthy. 29. New gun. 5.56mm large pistol (OA98)M98. A large semi auto pistol with a large 30 round magazine. It can also be dual wielded, but reloading may be a problem. It should be a common weapon. New cache. The loot oven. It is a gray oven which, if destroyed, drops a pan. This cache should be the rarest cache in a normal game because some consider the pan very powerful. New role: Closeranger Closeranger gets 4x scope, MP220 and Infinite red ammo New perk(f or Closeranger ):Closeranger's Curse-Can only use shotguns except SPAS-12 and USAS-12.Cant use because they have long range and are shotguns...